Dinner on Mars
by isdonisgood
Summary: What if Veronica had let Logan speak when they had dinner with her dad? Mild 3.04 spoilers


Fic: Dinner on Mars

Author: isdon_isgood9

Rating: PG

Summary: What if Veronica had let Logan speak when they had dinner with her dad?

Spoilers: mild 3.04, nothing to major

Disclaimer: Sadly I in no way own Veronica Mars. It's sad, but it's the truth.

A/N: this is for round 10's word table challenge for vmfic_gameon. I used 20 out of the 25 words (mythological, dashing, atheist, speed, concentrate, bag, tango, hallelujah, grandfather, poll, honey, hysteric, window, attack, persecution, reap, cocaine, bullet, aftershave, voluptuous), one of which I didn't know the meaning of before I looked it up in the dictionary, do feel free to tell me if I haven't used it right. Also thanks to the amazing, wonderful, gem that is metchick01 who beta'd this for me.

Enjoy and feel free to comment!

Hearing a knock on the door Veronica left the snack she had been eating, and her argument with her father about why this evening shouldn't happen, in favor of answering the door and going over some ground rules. She was more nervous about this dinner than she could ever let on. Not only had it been a long time since her father and Logan had been in the same room but the last time she could recall was when her father had thrown Logan against the wall in their apartment then kicked him out permanently. Of course that had all changed. She had told Keith about the way that Logan had been on the awful night that she had thought that he was dead. From there Keith had wanted to re-meet Logan for two months and every time she had come up with a reason to put it off. Now she had run out of tricks to get her father off the subject but it had come to an end. Hopefully Logan wouldn't ruin it.

Opening the door, she stood silently as she looked over Logan. He hadn't dressed to impress but he had brushed up a bit. It looked like he had made an effort but without going over the top. He also knew what that shirt did to her and that was most likely why he wore it. 'Damn tease.'

Logan finally spoke, trying to break the silence, "You were expecting Sidney Poitier?"

Shaking her head she placed a hand on his chest and forced him back, ensuring that she could fit outside the door, while shutting it behind her.

Placing a finger in front of his face she said, "Remember your promise. No jokes. No innuendoes, no quips. You can't allude to have seen me naked or have touched any part of my body that does have fingers," while making spirit fingers in his face.

"Can I mention that my eyes adored you?"

"Logan please," Veronica said desperately, "You need to be good. Remember your promise and I'll ensure you can see at all again, as well as being able to see me naked."

Running his hands down her arms he replied, "I got this. I can't call you bobcat; I can't talk of your milky thighs. Really, I've got this in the bag," After a menacing look from Veronica he continued saying, "I won't say anything bad, ok. I'll keep my promise."

"Ok but from here on out you're on your own. I'll be sitting in a mythological cone of silence," Veronica warned with a smile.

"It's all going to be okay, Bobcat."

"I know. Just be your charming, dashing self and hopefully everything will be ok."

Leaning down to look her dead in the eye he whispered, "Everything will be fine."

Veronica sighed, "I know, I really do most of the time, I just want him to like you."

Logan nodded, "Well I doubt his going to like me if we stay out here much longer."

Grabbing his hand Veronica pulled him into the apartment with her. Walking over to where her dad was stirring the pot on the stove.

"So, is dinner ready?"

"In a couple of minutes, just hold your horses, honey." Keith replied before holding his hand out to Logan, "Hi Logan, how are you?"

Logan took his hand, "I'm well, Mr. Mars. How are you?"

"Can't complain," Keith replied as he began to serve dinner. Placing the first plate on the table he gestured to Veronica and Logan to sit. Taking the seat at the head of the table she let go of Logan's hand as he sat to her left. Watching as her father served Logan then himself she couldn't help but smile as to how this evening had gone so far.

Digging into his meal Keith stopped eating to ask Logan a question, "So, how's school going Logan?"

Logan nodded while finishing his mouth full before replying, "Well I don't hate it. My grades aren't exactly up to scratch but that's to be expected with the amount of slacking off I did in high school."

Veronica gripped her fork a little tighter waiting for her father's answer, "Well, what classes are you taking?" Keith asked

Biting her lip so that she didn't speed in with a response for Logan she tried to concentrate on the words to 'Hallelujah' while leaving Logan to fend for himself.

"Just core stuff for the moment, sociology, freshmen comp. Mass com, which seems to be coming in handy. Apparently being the offspring of a murderer doesn't get old. I'm getting all these interview requests. Even Larry King wants me to come on with O.J.'s kids."

"Are you thinking about it?" Keith asked, before taking a bite.

"No."

"Why's that?"

"'Cause there will most likely be a poll of who's crazier, me or them, and I'd rather not find out the answer."

Keith chuckled, "That's probably something the world doesn't need to know."

"I agree. That's why I'm not going to give the old bag of wind a chance to do that or compare our religions or anything."

"Well his aftershave would probably kill you." Keith joked, "So you're religious?"

"If you consider being an Atheist as being in part of a religion then that's what I am," Logan scoffed.

Keith chuckled before turning to Veronica, "So, honey, you're being awfully quiet."

"I'm sorry I didn't realize that you wanted to know me. Silly me, I thought you knew me already."

"I'm sure if I thought about it long enough I'd find something to ask you."

"Well, Dad, why don't you just concentrate on interrogating Logan ok and I'll retreat back into my cone of silence."

"Fine but you feel like being in the conversation jump right on in," Keith tempted before turning back to Logan, "So have you ever used speed or cocaine?"

Veronica dropped her head onto the table ungracefully, just missing her plate as she did. Feeling the eyes of her father and Logan on her she looked up from her spot and turned to her father in a hysteric voice, "Please don't make him answer that, I really don't want to know the answer."

Laughing at his daughters antics he turned back to Logan, "Fine, do you have any other family in the area?"

"No, my grandfather lives somewhere in Europe, never really cared for me or Trina."

"And how's your sister's doing?"

"Ok I guess, I haven't heard from her since someone put a bullet in Aaron's head." Logan replied, looking down at the table.

"I'm sorry," Keith whispered, "But our door is always open. No matter what, ok?"

Logan nodded, glancing quickly at Veronica, who had a small grin on her face at what her father was offering, before replying, "Yeah, I know, thanks."

"Ok, now that's settled, hobbies?" Keith asked.

"Tango dancing," Logan replied a smirk pulling at the corner's of his mouth. Veronica whipped her head towards him and opened her mouth to speak.

"You're joking?" Keith responded before Veronica could get a word out.

"Yeah. Sorry, wanted to see what you'd say." Logan said with a little laugh, "Really though, surfing."

"Really, what's the attraction?"

"Ok, who wants desert?" Veronica said jumping to her feet. Keith rolled his eyes at her antics.

"Veronica," Logan said with a warning tone in his voice, "You promised to let me answer all his questions."

"I know but I refuse to be around when you answer this one, just in case he attacks you."

"Fine," Logan sighed.

Veronica looked between the pair before standing up, "I'm going to the bathroom. You," she said pointing to Logan, "Have a small window of opportunity to answer that question, if you really want to, then I'll be back and you can't answer it, ok?" Veronica said, shooting an evil glare at Logan. Watching as both boys nodded she headed to the bathroom satisfied.

Waiting 'til he was sure the door had closed Logan answered, "For most it's to reap the reward of beautiful girls falling at your feet and once upon a time that's what I wanted too. I wanted Veronica to fall at my feet. Then I started to date Lilly and she started to date Duncan and the ocean became something else entirely. It's this voluptuous beauty, like the ocean is the only thing you need, and the feel of it on a welcoming day is enough to ensure that most people come back. That's why I go back."

Keith smiled, "Thank you for being honest."

"Well, while we're speaking honestly I just want to say that I honestly care for your daughter and I'm going to do everything in my power to try and not hurt her anymore."

Keith smiled, "That's good to know. Now, what are you thinking of majoring in?"

Logan chuckled, "I don't know maybe psychology. Sociology is fun when I go. As far as I'm concerned I can be anything I want, I just don't know what I want yet."

Veronica entered at that moment and looked between the two boys before saying, "So, what did we decided about desert?"

Walking Logan to his car Veronica couldn't help but feel a bit proud of him for how he had handled himself when it come to her father. Stopping beside him she cuddled in as close as she could before she spoke.

"You did an amazing job of dealing with my dad tonight," Veronica whispered, burying her face into his neck.

Wrapping his arms around her tightly, he breathed in her unique smell of Promises and marshmallows, "Well, do you think the persecution is over?"

Veronica giggled before pulling back, "No, not as long as your my boyfriend anyway."

"Ah, I understand now. This will continue until we've either broken up or I've made an honest woman out of you."

"So, which is it going to be?"

Logan smiled, pressing his lips to hers softly, "I know what I want the future to be but I'd rather not make any predictions, if that's ok with you."

"Ok," Veronica replied with a nod, "Goodnight."

Logan kissed her again before responding, "I really wish that this didn't have to be goodnight."

"So do I," Veronica sighed, "But my gun wielding dad's inside and he'll notice if I leave with you."

"I guess you're right."

"There's no guessing about it, I am right."

"Fine, how about one more for the road," Logan whispered pulling her back into another kiss. Responding as she only could to a kiss from Logan she let the kiss go on for longer than she should have. Pulling back when she realized how long she had let this go on she pushed Logan away from her and towards his car.

"Go home, I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe, we'll have a little afternoon delight."

Looking towards the sky Logan placed his hands together, "Oh dear Lord, have I been exceptional good?"

Veronica laughed at his antics before saying, "Yes you have," then heading inside.

The End


End file.
